Hard To Together
by heerpark
Summary: cinta tidak mengenal apapun. karena cinta itu buta. kita tidak bisa memilih seseorang yang akan kita cintai. tetapi cinta lah yang akan memilih sesorang untuk kita cintai. this is wonkyu story!
1. Chapter 1

CAST:WONKYU

GENRE:ANGST, ROMANCE

Hard To Together

"saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

Terucaplah satu kalimat yang ingin kyuhyun katakan sejak dulu. Satu kalimat yang mengandung makna sesungguhnya. Satu kalimat yang dapat mengubah segalanya. Satu kalimat yang dapat menggetarkan hati siapapun saat kau mengucapkannya dengan penuh ketulusan. Setetes aliran bening itu turun melewati pipi bulat sang namja manis ini. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasinya.

Mungkin ia terlalu lelah menunggu selama beberapa tahun hanya untuk mengucapkannya. Mungkin ia terlalu terluka untuk menyimpan perasaan tulus ini sendirian. Dan mungkin satu yang paling ia takuti. Ia takut seseorang yang kini tengah berada didepannya tak dapat merasakan perasaan murni itu sama seperti dirinya.

Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkannya, jangan kan membayangkannya memikirnya pun ia enggan. Suasana yang selalu tak ia harapkan tiba. Suasana yang akan membuat hatinya ditusuk ribuan panah. Suasana yang sama sekali tidak mendukung hatinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, menunggu namja terpopuler didepannya mengeluarkan suara berat yang paling ia sukai. Ia menunduk. Ia harus siap menerima kenyataan ini. Menerima takdirnya yang memang tak searah dengan kemauan hatinya.

"hey apa kau sudah gila?"

Hancur. Itu yang saat ini kyuhyun rasakan. Apa yang ia takutkan berubah menjadi kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Ingin rasanya ia memutar waktu kembali. Seandainya ia bisa, ia tak akan pernah mengatakan kalimat ini padanya. Seandainya ia sadar bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa. Seadainya ia memikirkan dengan matang pasti takkan seperti ini. Kyuhyun ingin berlari. Berlari menjauhinya. Ia tak ingin lagi memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya didepan makhluk sempurna ini.

"wae? Kenapa kau diam huh? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa kau berfikir jika aku ini sesorang yg menyukai sesama jenis sepertimu?"

Cairan bening itu terus mengalir dari mata indahnya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika ia berani membuka mulut, maka isakannya akan terdengar. Ia memang lemah, tetapi ia ingin bangkit dari semua ini.

"m-mianhae siwon-ssi. A-aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Dan a-aku sama sekali tak berfikir jika kau sama sepertiku."

Ia paksa bibir plum itu untuk menjawabnya. Entah kekuatan darimana tetapi ia merasa ia harus bisa. Ia tidak selemah itu. Tetapi hanya didepan siwonlah ia bisa menjadi serpihan debu yang bisa terbang kapan saja. Yang tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan angin itu untuk tidak meniupnya.

"aku tak menyangka jika kau adalah gay. Hahaha lucu sekali. Aku tidak bisa. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Kau tahu aku ini namja normal. Aku masih menyukai yeoja cho kyuhyun."

Siwon meninggikan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga kyuhyun. Ya, kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Seperti ada petir yang menyerangnya dihujan paling menyeramkan malam ini.

"aku takkan akan mencintaimu. Berhentilah berharap kepadaku. Dan satu lagi berhentilah untuk...mencintaiku."

To be continue...

HALO PARA READERS! INI FF PERTAMA KU. MOHON DUKUNGANNYA. BUAT REVIEW YANG KEMARIN BELUM AKU BALES MAAF YA WAKTU AKU MAU BALES TERNYATA FF INI UDAH DIHAPUS. MUNGKIN DARI KALIAN NGERASA PERNAH BACA FF YANG CERITANYA AGAK MIRIP YA SAMA FFKU? EMANG BENER. AKU BIKIN FF INI KARENA TERINSPIRASI DARI SANA DAN AKU JANJI KALO JALAN CERITANYA GASAMA. MUNGKIN HANYA AWALNYA AJA HEHE:D BIAR AKU TAMBAH SEMANGAT NULISNYA DIMINTA REVIEW YA. SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW MAKA AKU SEMAKIN LANCAR NULISNYA. GOMAWO^^

PHR3


	2. Chapter 2

CAST:WONKYU

GENRE:ROMANCE, ANGST

Hard To Together

Tiga puluh hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian pahit itu. Ia berusaha tetap semangat dalam menjalankan rintangan dihidupnya yang memang sulit ditebak. Mungkin masih ada siwon dihatinya, mungkin masih ada cinta murni itu disana tetapi demi langit dan bumi ia akan berusaha untuk menghapus semua perasaannya. Tak ada guna nya ia menyimpan perasaan untuk seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin meliriknya barang sedetik saja.

Hari demi hari telah ia coba untuk membuka lembaran baru. Melupakan sosok namja yang telah menetap beberapa tahun lalu dihatinya. Kyuhyun mungkin masih–sering—menangisinya. Hey bukan ia terlalu lemah. Tetapi ia terlalu lelah dengan hatinya yang sakit itu. Entah apa yang tuhan akan buat untuk hidupnya. Yang pasti ia hanya mencoba untuk bertahan.

"cho kyuhyun, ikut aku sekarang."

Suara itu. Iya suara yang ia hafal dan tidak asing lagi ditelinganya.

"s-siwon-ssi..."

Tanpa menunggu kyuhyun yang sedang shock, siwon langsung menyeretnya menuju keluar kelas.

"lepaskan. Apa maksudmu hah? Menyeretku kesini. Apa kau punya masalah denganku?"

Teriak kyuhyun lantang dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Siwon masih bungkam dan mencoba untuk terus menarik kyuhyun kearah balkon.

"choi siwon-ssi, lepaskan aku! Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun? Jika kau punya urusan denganku maka bicaralah baik-baik. Jangan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun terus meronta. Tangannya yang seputih susu kini telah berubah menjadi kemerahan karena tarikan siwon yang sedikit kasar.

"diam kau. Aku memang punya urusan denganmu."

Ia melepaskan tangan kyuhyun setelah sampai diatas balkon. Dadanya berdenyut dua kali lebih cepat karena ia sedikit berlari tadi.

"apa? Apa urusanmu denganku huh?"

"jauhi heera atau akan ku buka rahasiamu."

Jawab siwon akhirnya. Kyuhyun masih diam terpaku. Ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini namja yang ia suka telah melabuhkan hatinya kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia ingin menangis. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"a-apa maksudmu? Dia sahabatku. Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya? Dan tadi apa katamu? Rahasia? Sejak kapan kau menyimpan rahasian ku siwon-ssi?"

Untuk saat ini mungkin kyuhyun terlihat berani dan tegar. Tetapi ia sedang menahan tangisnya yang tak lama lagi akan tumpah. Sangat lemah, eoh?

"aku tidak peduli. Yang aku mau, cepat jauhi heera. Dan apakah kau tak ingat sama sekali?"

Siwon mamerkan smirk andalannya. Kyuhyun tahu kalau ini pertanda buruk. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang dari sini. Tetapi ia tahu itu takkan mudah.

"aku tidak ingat itu. Dan sekarang biarkan aku pergi. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu lagi."

Sebelum kyuhyun berhasil pergi, siwon dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendekatkan bibir kecilnya itu ditelinga kyuhyun.

"jika kau tidak mendengar apa kataku. Maka kau akan menyesal cho kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun membatu ditempat saat ia rasakan hembusan nafas hangat itu ditelingannya. Ia tak menyadari jika siwon sudah tidak bersama dirinya sekarang. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Ia tak sanggup. Haruskah ia pergi untuk melepaskan semua bebannya?

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia hampir telat. Sehabis pulang sekolah ia biasanya langsung bekerja. Kyuhyun hanya tinggal sendiri diseoul. Orangtuanya berada dilain kota. Ia pindah keseoul karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Ia bisa dikatakan orang yang berada, tetapi karena kepribadiannya yang mandiri ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan bekerja. Walaupun ia masih dikirimi uang setiap bulannya.

Sebelum berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah, ia melihat seorang yeoja tengah menunggu nya disana. Kyuhyun bergegas mendekatinya.

"kyuhyun-ah, dari mana saja hm? Kenapa tadi tidak ikut pelajaran terakhir? Kau tahu aku kesulitan mengerjakan 1o soal."

Ungkap yeoja berponi itu sambil mempoutkan bibir pinknya. Kau tahu dia siapa?

"mianhae heera-ah. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sakit tadi. Dan bisakah kau mengerjakan soal-soal itu sendiri tanpa bantuanku? Kau ini selalu saja memanfaatkanku untuk urusan itu."

"yak! Apa katamu barusan? Memanfaatkanmu? Apa aku ini terlihat bodoh eoh? Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu kyunnie. Bukan memanfaatkanmu."

Ya. Kau tahu siapa itu heera? Park heera tepatnya? Dia adalah yeoja yang siwon sukai. Ia memang cantik dan lucu. Pantas saja seorang choi siwon menyukainya. Heera adalah sahabat kecil kyuhyun. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan tuhan untuk menjalin sebuah persahabatan sejak kecil. Maka tak heran jika setiap ada kyuhyun, selalu ada heera.

"baiklah,baiklah terserah apa katamu saja. Aku akan kerja siang ini, apa kau mau ikut?"

"kecafe yesung oppa?"

Tanyanya histeris.

"ne. Kau mau ikut tidak? Aku sedang cepat-cepat. Kalau tidak aku bisa dibunuh kakakmu."

"hahaha iya aku ikut. Kajja."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi tanpa tahu jika sedang ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik tembok besar itu.

"baiklah cho kyuhyun, jika itu yang kau mau maka terimalah akibatnya."

Sesampainya kyuhyun disana-cafe tempatnya bekerja- ia langsung berganti seragam dan membawa buku menu.

"kyuhyun, apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Tanya yesung saat ia melihat kyuhyun dipintu dapur.

"sudah hyung. Tadi aku makan siang bareng heera. Awalnya ia ingin kesini tetapi waktu ditengah jalan ia memutuskan untuk pulang."

Namja berambut coklat itu mengembungkan pipinya. Biasanya saat ia melakukan itu, tandanya ia sedang kesal.

"ah adikku memang aneh kyu. Sama sepertimu."

"yak! Apa maksudmu? Jelas aku dan heera itu berbeda. Yang ada juga kau yang aneh hyung. Sadarlah."

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan yesung didepan pintu.

"pelayan!"

Ia mendengar pelanggan memanggilnya dan ia segera pergi menuju seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"selamat sia...siwon-ssi?"

Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Bagaimana mungkin namja yang baru saja membuatnya menangis tadi bisa muncul lagi dihadapannya?

Apakah dunia sesempit itu? Kenapa didunianya hanya ada siwon, siwon, dan siwon? Apa mungkin sudah jalan baginya untuk menderita karena namja ini?

Ia mencoba menstabilkan emosi nya yang entah kapan pasti aku meluap. Ia mendesah karena terlalu lelah.

"hai kyu? Oh apakah kau pelayannya? Kau bekerja di..."

"mau pesan apa tuan?"

Katanya memotong pembicaraan siwon. Ia tahu jika ia berlama-lama disini maka iaakan meneteskan cairan yang sudah sangat sering ia teteskan.

"baiklah. Aku pesan yang paling baru disini."

"silahkan tunggu sepuluh menit. Permisi."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia takkan terus disana. Memndang wajahnya hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit lagi.

Setelah selesai membuatkan pesanan siwon kyuhyun langsung mengantarnya.

"permisi tuan, ini pesanannya."

Katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang pastinya ia paksa.

"terimakasih. Oh iya, aku tadi melihatmu dengan heera. Dimana dia?"

Untuk yang keseribu kalinya kyuhyun merasakan ribuan panah menusuk tepat dijantungnya. Kenapa siwon menanyakan heera kepadanya? Kenapa bukan dia saja? Ia tahu siwon bukan seorang gay tapi kenapa ia harus menyukai sahabatnya sendiri? Kenapa bukan orang lain?

"dia sudah pulang. Jika tidak ada keperluan lagi, saya pamit pergi. Permisi."

To be continue...

Hallo^^ gimana terusannya? Bagus gak? Hehe. Maaf ya kalo akhirnya agak ngegantung. Abis ideku yang selanjutnya itu buat chapter 3 jadi chapter 2 nya cukup sampai sini. Keep review yaa, soalnya setelah aku publish kembali ff ini kok malah dikit reviewnya:( thanks^^

PHR3


	3. Chapter 3

hallo^^ maaf banget readers aku baru bisa ngupdate skrg. aku tahu sih sebenernya ff ini yang minat sedikit tp aku usahain buat terus nulis. dan lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian. karena aku author baru jadi ada banyak banget kesalahan-_-hehe. jadi, Park Heera disini itu OC ya. aku baru nyadar kmrn. ini berakhir dengan wonkyu kok. insyaAllah:D mianhae kalo ceritanya gak seru dan pendek banget. otakku lagi macet mikirin UN. sebenernya masih ada yang mau aku bicarain tp aku bener2 sibuk. keep review ya kalo aku masih ada yang salah. aku tunggu. gomawo readers~

CAST:WONKYU

OC:PARK HEERA

GENRE:ROMANCE, ANGST

**Hard To Together**

_Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak karena ia menangis semalaman. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Hanya dengan menangislah hatinya merasa agak tenang._

"K_yuhyun pabbo, untuk apa kau menangisinya lagi? Bahkan ia tidak peduli kepadamu."_

_ia menyesal mengapa ia harus menjadi orang yang begitu lemah. Tidak ada gunanya ia terus menangis. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Siwon masih dan tidak akan pernah mencintainya._

_Setelah ia bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah tiba-tiba bel apartemen nya berbunyi. Ia mendecih kesal karena tamu yang tak diundangnya itu datang begitu pagi._

"_kau membuka pintunya terlalu lamu kyu. Aku kira kau sudah pergi duluan."_

_Ternyata tamu itu adalah heera. Mereka memang mempunyai kebiasaan berangkat kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki bersama._

"_cepat kau pakai sepatamu. aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Tapi sebaiknya kita makan dikelas saja ya?"_

"_baiklah."_

_Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. _

_Mereka berjalan saling berdampingan dijalan yang belum ramai dikarenakan masih terlalu pagi. Selalu ada gelak tawa dan canda disana. Kyuhyun memang merasa nyaman berada didekat heera tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik-lebih dari sahabat- padanya._

_Ia sudah nyaman dengan keadaanya yang seperti. Ia hanya mau menganggapnya sahabat. Tidak lebih. Karena hatinya telah diisi oleh seseorang._

_TIN! TIN!_

_Terdengar klakson mobil dari arah belakang. Kyuhyun dan heera pun membalikkan badannya. Untuk beberapa detik mereka terpaku.  
_

"_hai, kau Heera kan? Apa masih ingat denganku?"_

_Tanya Siwon-pemilik mobil yang meng-klakson mereka-yang sudah keluar dari mobil sportnya._

"_ah ye. Kau Choi Siwon kan? Yang pernah menolongku saat disupermarket?"_

"_benar."  
_

_ sesudah mereka bertiga terdiam dalam keheningan untuk beberapa detik. sampai akhirnya Siwon menawarkan tumpangan untuk Heera dan Kyuhyun tetapi..._

_"mianhae kyuhyun-ssi, sepertinya hanya tersisa satu kursi lagi dimobilku. karena kursi bagian belakang terisi penuh oleh barang-barangku. jadi bagaimana?"_

_tanya Siwon setelah memastikan bahwa kursi mobil bagian belakangnya telah terisi penuh oleh pakaian dan beberapa bukunya._

_"a-ah gwaenchana Siwon-ssi. lagipula jika aku berjalan kaki, itu tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Heera-ah sebaikanya kau saja yang ikut dengannya. aku masih ada keperluan sebentar."_

_jawabnya dengan senyuman-yang dipaksakan lagi- sambil pura-pura mengusir heera._

_"yak! kau tak perlu mengusirku seperti itu. baiklah jika itu maumu. aku akan berangkat dengan Siwon-ssi. sampai bertemu nanti. hati-hati yaaa."_

_Heera dan Siwon pun bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. ia berusaha tersenyum._

_"aku tahu ia takkan mau berdekatan dengan ku. tak apa, aku bisa memakluminya. ia bukan gay kan? hahaha. Kyuhyun fighting!"_

_ Kyuhyun percaya bahwa akan ada sinar yang menyinari hidupnya nanti. bahwa akan ada sebuah keajaiban yang akan mengundangnya masuk ke dalam dunia kebahagiaan. ia tak mau menghancurkan hidupnya hanya karena orang-orang yang tak pernah peduli padanya. _

_mungkin ia harus membuka hati untuk orang lain. tetapi apakah bisa? _

_"Kyunnie-ah!"_

_ah dia tahu siapa yang datang sekarang. _

_"waeyo? bisakah kau tak berteriak ditelingaku Park Heera."_

_katanya kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya plumnya. tindakannya itu mengundang Heera untuk mencubit kedua pipi gempalnya yang putih. _

_"hey! jangan cubit-cubit. kau kira aku anak kecil huh? sakit tahu."_

_"aigo, bagaimana bisa namja sepertimu terlihat sangat imut hm? aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu lagi Kyu."_

_akhirnya pembicaraan mereka berakhir dengan perang saling mencubit pipi masing-masing. terdengar suara tawa dari Kyuhyun yang jarang sekali ada akhir-akhir ini. hanya dengan sahabat-sahabatnyalah ia bisa menghapus semua lukanya._

_"Kyu, mianhae ne? bekal yang aku bawa tadi sudah aku habiskan dengan Siwon."_

_"g-gwaenchana. lagipula aku sudah sarapan tadi."_

_bukan. ia bukan terluka karena tidak bisa memakannya bersama heera. yang ia pentingkan hanya dengan siapa Heera memberikan bekal yang tadi punyanya itu. ia merasa heera juga menyukai Siwon. haruskah ia biarkan semua ini terjadi?_

_ bel pun berbunyi tanda semua siswa dan siswi di Sma Everlasting Friends ini memulai pelajaran. begitupun dengan Kyuhyun dan Heera. kursi mereka terletak bersampingan. dan itu semua meudahkan mereka untuk mengobrol atau sekedar mendiskusikan pelajaran._

_"baik anak-anak, pagi ini saya akan merubah posisi tempat duduk kalian."_

_ ucap Kim Seonsaengnim yang baru saja memasuki kelas._

_ "Cho Kyuhyun."_

_ panggilnya saat Kyuhyun tengah serius membaca novel yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana._

_ "ye?"_

_ "kau pindahkan kursi menjadi bersampingan dengan Siwon."_

_ apa? apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini? haruskah ia menurutinya? ia sungguh tidak bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan sesorang yang ingin dihapus didalam daftar hidupnya. bagaimana ini? _

_ "t-tapi Seonsaengnim, kemarin s-saya baru saja pindah kursi."_

_ "tidak ada kata tapi. cepat pindahkan kursimu atau keluar dari sini."_

_ tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. ia tidak mau melewatkan pelajaran lagi._

_ "untuk apa kau turuti keinginan guru gila itu? apa kau memang ingin berdekatan denganku hm? hey aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku bukan gay. apa kau tak mengerti?"_

_ bisik siwon setelah Kyuhyun memindahkan kursinya. kata-kata Siwon berhasil membuatnya lemas. _

_ "maaf Siwon-ssi. apa kau terlalu percaya diri sampai-sampai kau bisa berbicara seperti itu? apa kau kira aku ingin semua ini terjadi? tolong jaga kata-katamu."_

_ kata Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi kesakitannya. ia memang pandai berbicara tetapi hatinya tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk baik-baik saja._

_ "cih, jangan berbohong. aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku kan? ingat kau takkan pernah bisa melepasku begitu saja."_

_ "bermimpilah kau."_

_ setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, Siwon merasa sangat kesal dan melemparkan pensil yang berhasil mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit dan berusaha menahan tangisnya._

_ tuhan mengapa takdir begitu jahat kepadaku? apa kesalahanku dimasa lalu sampai kau lakukan ini kepadaku?_

_hari-hari Kyuhyun kini menjadi lebih sulit lagi karena Siwon duduk disampingnya sekarang. ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai Siwon memperlakukannya seperti musuh. apa karena ia dekat dengan Heera? hey, ayolah apa kau salah berdekatan dengan sahabatmu sendiri? apa ada Undang-Undangnya?_

_setelah insiden dipagi hari itu, Kyuhyun langsung bertanya kepada Heera darimana ia bisa mengenal Siwon. menurut cerita sahabatnya itu, Sebulan yang lalu saat Heera berniat pulang sehabis berbelanja dari Supermarket tiba-tiba saja ban mobilnya bocor, dan saat itu Siwonlah yang datang untuk membantunya. _

_"mungkin Siwon jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. ah tentu, siapa yang bisa menolak Heera?" _

_tanya Kyuhyun didalam hati. _

_Kyuhyun, Heera, dan Siwon adalah teman sekelas. walau pada kenyataannya mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan hanya tahu nama masing-masing. tetapi awal dari bermulanya cinta Kyuhyun bukan karena mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama. karena kejadian yang tak terduga itu._

_ to be continue..._

_ hai, gimana tanggapan kalian? apa ff ini mirip sama ff yang kalian bilang sama kmrn? kalo iya tolong kasih tau aku ya biar bisa aku rubah. dan terus review yaa? aku tunggu loh. terimakasihh~_

_ PHR3_


	4. Chapter 4

CAST: WONKYU, SHIM CHANGMIN, DLL

OC: PARK HEERA

GENRE: ROMANCE, ANGST

**Hart To Together**

"_Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Shim Changmin. Silahkan bentuk kelompok dan pilih materi yang ingin kalian jelaskan."_

_Jelas Seonsaengnim. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Siwon terdiam setelah mendengar nama mereka berada dalam kelompok yang sama._

"_Seonsaengnim, kenapa saya harus bersama kyuhyun dan... dia?"_

_Protes Siwon sambil mengarahkan jarinya kearah namja yang ia ketahui bernama Shim Changmin._

"_kenapa siwon-ssi? Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau suka memilih teman huh? Lalu jika kau menolaknya, buatlah kelompok sendiri. Tetapi saya tak bisa janji jika nilaimu diatas rata-rata."_

_Jawab Lee Seonsaengnim dengan entengnya. Jelas siwon menolak bersekelompok dengan sesorang yang ia anggap menjijikan itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan satu namja jangkung yang sama sekali tak ia kenal._

"_baiklah anak-anak, saya beri waktu satu minggu. Jika kalian tidak bisa menyelasikannya silahkan datang kemeja saya minggu depan. Terimakasih."_

_Dan berakhir pelajaran ipa dihari itu. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon masih tidak percaya. Akhirnya Siwon bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat menghampiri Heera yang sedang sibuk berdiskusi._

"_Heera-ah, jika aku boleh tahu kau bersama siapa untuk mengerjakan tugas ini?"_

_Merasa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara, Heera pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Siwon._

"_oh Siwon-ssi, aku bersama Kim Kibum dan Kim Taeyeon. Waeyo?"_

"_ah jangan terlalu formal, panggil aku Siwon ne?"_

"baiklah."_  
_

"hm, apa aku boleh bergabung dikelompokmu?"

katanya tak yakin. ia takut jika yeoja yang disukainya merasa aneh dengan permintaanya.

"mian, bukankah kau sudah bersama Kyuhyun dan Changmin?'

"ne, aku tahu tetapi..."

"tetapi apa?"

tanya Heera bingung. mata nya tak sengaja menangkap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih.

"a-aah...ani. oke, baiklah. aku baru ingat jika aku mempunyai urusan. aku pergi dulu."

...

Siswa dan Siswi Sma Everlasting Friends terlihat sudah membereskan buku dan peralatan tulis milik mereka. artinya bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. begitupun Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi. hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk bekerja di Cafe Yesung hyung. ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu kelas sebelum sesorang memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..."

itu Changmin, teman sekelompoknya. ia hampir lupa jika ia ingin mediskusikan masalah tugas yang diberikan Lee Seonsaengnim tadi.

"ah ye? kau Changmin benar?"

tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman dari namja jangkung didepannya.

"Dia manis..."

pikir Kyuhyun tanpa ia sadari.

"aissh ada apa denganku?"

ia segera tersadar dari pikiran anehnya tadi.

"oh ya, ada apa? apa kau mau mendiskusikan tugas tadi?"

"ne. apa kau bisa? sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru?"

"mungkin aku bisa, tetapi mau kah kau membicarakan ini detempat kerja ku?"

jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. ia tak mungkin menolak Changmin untuk urusan ini.

"kau bekerja?"

"ne. aku bekerja di Cafe dekat sini. apa kau mau?"

"baiklah. aku juga sedang tidak ada urusan hari ini. kajja!"

Setelah Kyuhyun memilihkan kursi untuk Changmin di Cafe tempatnya bekerja, ia segera pamit sebentar untuk menemui Yesung Hyung.

"yesungie hyung, bolehkah aku meminta waktu satu jam untuk mendiskusikan tugas dengan temanku?"

rengeknya seperti anak kecil. dan Yesung takkan mampu untuk menolak Dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"baiklah, baiklah. siapa berani menolakmu jika kau berbicara seperti itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Yesung sebagai ucapan terimakasih. sementara Yesung hanya bisa tertawa dan membelai rambut coklatnya.

"ne,ne. kau tidak usah seperti bocah begini Kyu. omong-omong siapa dia? pacar barumu?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah mata Hyungnya itu.

"anio. dia temanku Hyung. kan aku sudah bilang tadi."

"jinjja?"

ledek Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung...jangan meledekku."

"haha mian. yasudah cepat kau temui dia. kau meninggalkannya terlalu lama. dan bawakan Cappucino untuknya. bilang saja itu hadiah dariku."

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju dapur dan membuatkan minuman yang Hyungnya katakan tadi. setelah itu ia kembali meunuju tempat dimana Changmin duduk.

"mianhae, lama menunggu. ini untukmu."

ia memberikan Cappucino itu ke Changmin.

"ini? tapi aku tak memesannya Kyuhyun-ssi."

"panggil aku Kyuhyun ne? gwaenchana, ini hadiah dari atasan ku untukmu. ambilah."

Changmin akhirnya mengambil minuman itu dan berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun serta Yesung.

"aku tidak menyangka bisa satu kelompok dengan mu, Kyu. errrr, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Gwaenchana. menjadi teman dekat mulai sekarang?"

Kyuhyun sebenarnya agak ragu-ragu, tetapi keraguannya hilang saat Changmin mengangguk setuju atas permintaannya tadi.

"jadi apa yang akan kita pilih? jujur aku bingung dengan pelajaran fisika itu."

kata Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Kyuhyun menangkap dengan jelas kejadian itu, dengan tidak sadarnya ia menelan ludahnya. bagaimana tidak, sungguh Changmin terlihat lebih imut dari keponakannya yang ia anggap sebagai makhluk terimut yang pernah ia temui. berlebihan bukan? tapi itulah nyatanya.

"t-tenang saja, Min. aku sudah memikirkannya. jadi kita tinggal merangkum nya saja."

"baiklah. dan bagaimana dengan Siwon-ssi itu? sepertinya dia tidak ingin berada dikelompok ini. aku bingung untuk membicarakan ini kepadanya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. ia hampir lupa soal Siwon. bagaimana bisa ia memberitahu tentang ini kepadanya? dan ia rasa Siwon tak akan peduli. aissh apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"entahlah, Min. aku juga bingung. aku rasa dia tidak akan peduli dengan tugas ini."

"aku akan mencoba untuk memberitahu nya."

mereka diam sejenak.

"oh iya, Kyu apakah kau tidak bekerja? aku rasa kita sudah terlalu lama disini. aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"ne, aku akan segera bekerja. ani, kau tidak menggangguku. kita disini kan bukan untuk bermain."

"hehe kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. bolehkah aku meminta nomormu?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir dan akhirnya ia memberikannya kepada Changmin. lagipula mereka berteman kan? jadi apa salahnya berbagi nomor handphone.

"terimakasih untuk cappucino nya. aku pamit dulu. sampai bertemu besok Kyu."

Changmin berjalan keluar Cafe bercat putih hitam itu dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. dan Kyuhyun pun balik melambaikan tangannya.

"aku harap kita bisa berteman."

pintanya dalam hati.

Changmin menghampiri Siwon yang baru saja memasuki kelas pagi itu. Changmin tahu kalau Siwon menghindarinya.

"hmm S-Siwon-ssi, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Sementara Siwon hanya melirik Changmin sekilas. benar-benar tidak peduli jika ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"siwon-ssi apakah kau mendengarkanku?"

tanya Changmin yang merasa diacuhkan.

"hei, apa kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santuh huh? aku sedang berbicara denganmu Choi Siwon."

bentak Changmin kepada Siwon dan sukses membuat Siwon kesal karena ia paling tidak suka dibentak.

"siapa kau? berani-beraninya membentakku? ada masalah apa?"

"aku Shim Changmin. teman kelompokmu. dan aku ingin berbicara tentang kelompok kita. bolehkah?"

Changmin berusaha sabar walaupun sulit. tetapi satu-satunya jalan untuk menghadapi orang seperti Siwon ini memang dibutuhkan kesabaran khusus.

"aku tidak berminat utuk masuk dikelompokmu Changmin-ssi."

"apa kau bilang? tapi Seonsaengnim telah memilihmu Siwon-ssi."

jawab Changmin kesal. jika tidak ingat kalau mereka sedang disekolah, ia mungkin akan langsung memukul pipi namja yang berdiri didepan nya ini.

"tetapi aku tidak mau.."

"kau harus mau. jika tidak, kau akan berkelompok dengan siapa hm? apa kau tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai? kau merasa sudah pintar?"

Sekarang Siwon sungguh marah dang tidak bisa menahannya lagi. tangannya mencoba melayangkan pukulan tepat didepan wajah Changmin. tetapi..

"BERHENTI."

Hai hai^^ sorry kalo telat ngupdate lagi hehe. keep review ya. review kalian itu berarti banget buat aku. thank you:)


End file.
